Nichijou Volume X
- Volume 10 = - Volume X= }} | caption =Volume 10 Special Edition | release date = December 10, 2015日常　（十）　特装版 10 Special Edition. Kadokawa (in Japanese). | start = 1 | end = 18 | previous = Nichijou (10) | next = N/A }} Nichijou X '''is a bundle of the Special Edition of Nichijou volume 10. __TOC__ Chapters 2006 The evolution of each character's art. (Yuuko, Mio, Mai, Nano, Hakase, and Sakamoto) Pied Piper Daiku recruit Mai, Yukko, Mio, and Nano to join the Igo soccer club. Let's go Mio and Yukko play the kite from Ma-chan & Osamu. but it doesn't go well. Natural mother Yukko wants to make pranks on Mio's home but Mio's mother can't keep her promise. Fragment * '''At the very end : Principal confused watch his 2 students fighting. * A festival in the neighborhood ''': Annaka gets bad luck in a row. * '''Fecchan's last riddle: Fecchan asks Weboshi the setup to a pun: What is a pen that is always surprised? Weboshi answers, "A surprised pen.", Fecchan says it's wrong until Daiku shows his surprised pen. * 'Fireworks festival tonight ': Annaka watching the fireworks, but the fireworks didn't pop up. Bitter Yukko wants to surprise Mio but Yukko can't surprise a depressed Mio. Ion Supply The Trio take a vacation into the hill. Yukko brings a Pocari drink and she's shed her drink by accident. Catch a cold Mai still has a fever, which causes her to see things... differently. Do it yourself Nakanojou and Tanaka build the aviary. and Nakanojou gets stuck in the aviary. Takasaki and Igo soccer members help them. Longing Izumi asks Makoto about her difference as a teacher. Strong wind Yukko and friends are walking to school. but a strong wind came and the wind Blows Yukko very far. I can't stop my hiccups Yukko tries to cure Mio's hiccups. Yukko and Mio beating about it and Nano try to calm them. Then Yukko has an Idea to cure Mio's hiccups. Yukko... wear a hood and holding a fork and knife on her hand to surprised Mio but failed and Nano surprised. Then Yukko wants to sneeze, and Mio and Nano finally got surprised because the udon came from Yukko's nose. Kita Veppu Mio got a tumble. and something weird happens to Mio. Mio says herself is "Kita Veppu, Manabu". Yukko confused about Koi fish Mio talking about. Buddy appears in front of Yukko and Mio named it "Koi". Kita Veppu! You only live twice Nakanojou and Tanaka finally complete the aviary they're built. while they celebrate it on the roof of the school, Misato came and targeting Sasahara. the bullet Misato aim on Sasahara shots Nakanojou and Tanaka. Time is waiting for you Sasahara returning Hirose to Daiku. Once more Annaka met Itako on the street. Vote Arawi shows the result who's the most popular characters with fans vote. A last Arawi's letter. Gallery Tumblr pgx0no0nVV1uoh0afo1 1280.png|Evolution of Nichijou Character art tumblr_o3xv6cho4a1uoh0afo1_500.png tumblr_or74kcIFbK1uoh0afo2_1280.png tumblr_o141i7CeLh1uoh0afo2_r1_1280.png IMG_20181021_100847.jpg Live twice.jpg tumblr_o8atvkTTFn1uoh0afo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_ph979sfayv1uoh0afo1_1280.png tumblr_ph979sfayv1uoh0afo2_1280.png tumblr_ph979sfayv1uoh0afo3_1280.png tumblr_ph979sfayv1uoh0afo4_1280.png tumblr_ph979sfayv1uoh0afo5_1280.png 73228c89-6126-4a27-bdfb-f52365586b10.png tumblr_phz3gfXuUT1uoh0afo1_1280.png tumblr_inline_phz4z3wHG61tp1itn_500.png miomother1.png miomother2.png tumblr_prpmu2zdbr1uoh0afo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_prpncx1AqF1uoh0afo1_1280.jpg Reference Category:Manga